supernova
by EtherealSighs
Summary: La estela de una vida que se apaga. Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**note. **nada es mío, so.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_**adv.**_experimento, weirdo.

...

..

_._

_Follow the morning star, on land when darkness failed,__  
_

,

Si lo piensas detenidamente morir de esta forma tiene su mérito. Se puede hasta considerar heroico, digno de canciones y alabanzas por los siglos de los siglos…Pero no lo es porque en esta historia yo no soy de los buenos, yo soy de los malos, de los que lanzan maldiciones color esmeralda, de los que disfrutan de la sangre en rostros ajenos, de los que arden de deseo por escuchar las súplicas, los gritos de dolor. Mortífago es una palabra que saboreo cada día.- saboreaba.

No sientas pena por mí, yo mismo escogí este camino, el de estar marcado de por vida. Quería ser el motivo de orgullo de mis padres, quería que me vieran con algo más que despecho por no ser quién verdaderamente querían que fuera. Quería dejar de estar a la sombra de mi hermano, bajo la estela de su constelación. Quería ser grande.

Ahora no soy nada.

Ahora soy un cuerpo que se hunde mientras manos blancas y putrefactas se aferran a él con desesperación, tirando de sus brazos hasta el fondo de ese lago color verdoso que no hace más que recordarme porqué estoy allí. Ahora soy un estúpido, un renegado. Pero nunca un héroe. Nunca un rebelde.

Nunca Sirius Black.- Regulus es un nombre que a veces duele.

Ni siquiera en estos momentos puedo dejar de pensar en qué habría pasado si hubiera sido más como él y menos como yo. En que habría pasado si el Sombrero nos hubiera puesto en la misma casa. En que habría pasado si…Es patético, si te paras a pensarlo. Toda la vida queriendo ser como él, estar a su misma altura, dejar de ver su espalda alejándose de mí, y cuando decido ser mejor que él, superarle, hacerle morder el polvo resulta que todo se va a la mierda.

Estar en esta situación no es del todo culpa mía. También es culpa de ellos, por presionarme, por marcarme, por hacerme sentirme inferior respecto a él, por ordenarme ser otra persona. También es su culpa, por dejarme, por cerrar la puerta de golpe, por no volver la vista atrás en ningún momento. Por olvidarse de que yo era su hermano.

_Toujours Pour._

El de ahí arriba tiene que estar mofándose de mí, estoy convencido de ello. Seguro que se divierte moviendo las piezas del ajedrez para buscar nuevas formas de hacernos sufrir…El dolor no me deja pensar con claridad, creo.

Seguro que Sirius, cuando se entere, reirá por lo bajo antes de perderse en su mundo de bebidas fuertes y de chicas fáciles que le harán olvidar por unos instantes que tuvo un hermano como yo. Estoy convencido de que murmurará "Te lo dije, Reg" antes de perder la consciencia y un trozo de su alma- negra, como nuestro apellido.

Me gustaría que llorase por mí.

Cuanto te estas muriendo piensas en ese tipo de cosas, en sí llorarán por ti, en sí te echarán de menos…En mi caso tengo que pensar en lo que sea con tal de olvidar el dolor que me parte en dos, de dentro hacia afuera, con tal de acallar los sollozos de Kreacher que se abren paso a través de las gélidas aguas, con tal de borrar de mi mente los recuerdos que atormentan mi alma, con tal de olvidar que me voy a morir.-sálvame.

No me arrepiento de mi situación, de estar muriendo en estas tenebrosas aguas, de romperle el corazón a mi madre de manera tan despiadada (si es que aún lo tiene). No me arrepiento porque he hecho lo correcto, porque he seguido mis ideales hasta el final. Mamá estaría orgullosa de mí, espero.

Un sangre mestiza no puede gobernar nuestras vidas. Un sangre mestiza no puede liberarnos de la presencia de los muggles. Un sangre mestiza no puede creerse superior a un Black, por mucho que diga ser descendiente de Salazar. Un sangre mestiza jamás podrá ser mejor que un sangre limpia, que mi familia, que yo.

Me muero y lo hago por defender mis ideales, por ser fiel a mí mismo, a mi apellido, a mis padres, a mi linaje.

Me muero, por no querer ser como mi hermano, por darle la espalda, por creerme mejor que él solo por vestir de verde y plata, por ser _puro._

Me muero y no hay vuelta de hoja.

Me muero, pero me llevo un trocito de su alma que Kreacher se asegurara de destruir en cuanto yo desaparezca de su vida. Sé que lo hará porque se lo he ordenado, porque es mi elfo de confianza, porque es el último recuerdo que me queda de cuando Sirius y yo éramos pequeños y nos queríamos.

Te echo de menos Sirius.

Me muer…

_Para el Señor Tenebroso._

_Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que leáis esto,_

_pero quiero que sepáis que fui yo quién_

_descubrió vuestro secreto._

_He robado el Horrocrux auténtico_

_y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda._

_Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que,_

_cuando encontréis la horma de vuestro zapato,_

_volveréis a ser mortal._

_R.A.B_

_._

_.._

**end.**


End file.
